What They Seem
by Sami-Fax-And-Klaine
Summary: Isa just escaped the school and is wandering through the woods when she meets our six favorite bird kids- the flock oh and total. The scientists say her little sister is dead but things aren't always what they seem.FAX fang never left and angel isn't evil
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I do not own maximum ride but I do own HER, Isa ,AND A PAIR OF SOCKS. It will not be all depressing. I always wondered how people get so many reviews because I only read ones with like 100 reveiws but if other people did that no story would get any reviews because they are all once new. But anyways I also hate when people have long a.n.'s so on with the story.

~OoO~

One year.

It has been one year since she left me. I cannot blame her though it was not her fault. It was probably mine I should have saved her. I knew I could but I was too self-centered to. NO, I stopped myself it was the whitecoat's fault. It was the school's, the directors, maybe even the erasers, but not mine. You are probably confused so let me introduce myself I'm Isabella but she called me - I mean she, sorry It's too hard to say her name, was my sweet and innocent, more or less, little sister. I remember the day clearly-

FLASHBACK

We were being transported from one of the Itex branches to the school, so we were on one of their dreaded buses. We hated the seatbelts, if you moved; the seatbelt would sense it and send it to the gun carrying Erasers. Then they would _deal_with it. She had to sneeze but when she bent down the seatbelt was moved and then she was shot down while she was sitting right next to me. The bullets did not hit anything major so they went to operate on her. One whitecoat came out and said he was sorry, he did not look sorry at all, and that they could not save her. I felt it though that she was still out there breathing and living. They were lying I knew it.

END FLASHBACK

I then behaved like the good little girl I was not. I can control water and fire. She can- sorry –could control ice and earth. That is how we became sisters. Were not actually blood related but, we were the only things we had back then. We were always transferred to the same places we would not be separated if they tried. I used my water and electrocuted the buses system a week ago, knowing I had to be free when it was today-the one-year anniversary of her being gone. I have been wondering through these woods ever since. I am sorry I lied I don't just call her she and her because it is too painful I call her that because she had a name when she was alive but now she's not so she doesn't. I want to believe that she is alive but I have no proof. She at least got a proper funeral and a coffin and everything so hurray to the school for having a heart. Even if it is the coldest place on the planet. However, the coffin just held a mere image of her; it is not her though my pure, sweet, lovable girl is now onto the next great adventure. Now that your caught up let's get back to the present.

Drip, Drip, Trwap. It has been like this all week as if it knew what a horrible time this is. It has been hailing like crazy and being in the forest being hit with branches every two seconds does not help. I wish I could just spread my navy blue and light green wings and fly but, I would be smashed up somewhere within seconds if I tried. I had black hair with natural blond streaks, I had emery green eyes and tan skin. Her and I both had wings hers were so red they were almost hot pink in the light,she had dark brown hair and brown eyes with pale skin.. I'm slowly turning back into my quirky happy self since the official anniversary of her _death_ was 1:26:31.54 ago. That is my other ability I can do the time down to the millisecond. I then saw six big figures and one small one around a fire that was barely lit do to the rain. However, that was not what made me trust them it was the wings they had. I slowly stepped forward before I could back of it.

"Who's there?" one of the tall boys who looked about 17 with strawberry blond hair asked. His back still turned away from me. How did he do that? I am very silent because of my 2% bird genes that gave me the time and element powers oh yeah and gills but more on that later.

The littlest girl looked like she was about to speak when the oldest girl, who I presumed to be the leader, motioned for everybody to stay quiet. "Who are you? I know your either after us or are like us."

"Why do you not think that I'm not some random camper in the woods?" I asked

"because you would've freaked seeing our wings and a talking dog. Okay angel thanks sweetie. Your good and I see you need help. Sit down." She commanded.

I did what I was told and sat down wondering how she trusts me, who these people are, and why do these people look so familiar?

"It's because I scanned you mind and got your background story. We'll do the introductions later, and the school showed you guys some of our pictures and interviews from when we were captured to make sure you guys don't rebel."

Okay now that was freaky the same little girl who was about to speak earlier just answered all my questions in order and I did not even say them aloud.

"I am a mind reader." she supplied helpfully.

"Ow." I whimpered in pain just now realizing that the oldest boy who asked who was there been now fixing me up. After I was all fixed up the leader, I think, said that we should probably start introducing ourselves, and said that total would start then it would go from least to greatest.

"Ahem" the dog said who I think is total.

"Go ahead total, ladies first" the blond person murmured earning snickers and a very angry dog.

"First, of all, that is not only an offence to me but, to all women. You have no respect for us iggy. You people also have no respect for art or literature. Have you even heard of Shakespeare." The dog then continued ranting on and on. Therefore, I guess the blond person's name is iggy.

"On with the introductions." The leader ordered over total's rant.

"Humph. I am total the talking dog these people rescued me from a lab in New York. I am a black Scottie with black wings. I have no other talents."

"I'm Angel I can read and control minds, I have gills I can change into different things.."she continued to list all her powers wow there was a lot. "I'm six and I am related to gazzy." She finished pointin to her brother. She had blond hair and blue eyes and really did look like an angel with her white wings out.

"I'm gazzy. I have my name for a reason. I am also called the gasman. I can mimic any voice; I have gills and just recently can make up to five different me's. I am eight.i am also a pyro in training."He to had blond hair and blue eyes with red wings but, not as dark as ly- her wings.

"I'm nudge.i am eleven. I love to talk. They call me the nudge channel all nudge all the time. I have gills, I attract metal, and can feel if someone has used something before. I love pink and purple and sparkles. They shouls make mice like that. Do you know that mice rymes with lice. I hate lice but, luckily we don't have it that would be so gross and-" The mocha skin girl with light brown eyes and tan wings was cut off by iggy's hand.

"I'm iggy. I'm fourteen. We all look older than we are. The whitecoats tried to give me night vision but I turned out blind. I can see when it is white out. I can feel colors,I have gills, and recently learned that I can feel what people are feeling and can control feeling.i am also gazzy's mentor for bombs, hence the name iggy." Now that I look, his blue eyes are clouded over he has orange and yellow wings.

".Gills.14" What? He had olive skin black eyes,wings, and hair.

"Sorry, he doesn't talk much, or at all. I'm max. I can fly super fast. I also have gills. I'm the oldest and the leader. Together we make the flock." The last girl said she haid dirty blond hair chocolate brown eyes and pale skin but not as pale of skins as iggy he was sheet white.

"Max is like our mommy" angel stated getting up and sitting on her lap. Which looked like they were a normal family because fang was sitting next to max with an arm around her waist. Hmm, I wonder if they are together.

"yep they are." angel answered my unspoken question.

"what honey?" max asked looking utterly confused.

" Isa wanted to know if you were together. But I have a question for her. You compared gazzy's wings to her wing's but when I went through another check you just refer to her as her or she."

Everybody was looking at me now.

"My name is Isabella, but she told me that she wanted nicknames for us I gave her her nickname but she told me she didn't want to use bella as my nickname she said it was to overused so she nicknamed me Isa instead. Now you want to know who her or she is but I don't say her name because names are for the living and she is not living." I then continue to tell them the bus story and how we were so close to each other. I managed to also tell them my age,14,and powers. She would be 7 now she was 6 when it happened.

Against my will I started crying. They started comforting me even fang said a couple of words. When I finally settled down I said it was okay becaue she was either still alive or in the Next Great Adventure. When I got confused looks I told them that I could feel that she was alive. After that I explained how we used to cheer up the other mutants ,who were afraid of death, by saying if they did die they would go onto the next great adventure.

The flock huddled together for a second while max told them something they then all started nodding.

"You can stay with us for a while if you like. We're going to try to get to my mom's house when the rain stops. She's really nice, I'm the only one here who knows there parents. When did you escape by the way?"

"A week ago." I told them.

"We were starting a fire to cook and the rain seems to be stopping so are you hungry?" iggy asked me while getting some food out of the bags.

"Yea were bird kids were always hungry. Want me to help you guys?" I offered

"I'm the only cook because max can't cook toast to save her life." He said were all laughing besides max and fang . Fang was smiling because god forbid he show's any emotion while max was glaring at iggy but laughing to at the trueness of the statement.

"I'll make the fire." I said while already using the fire ball in my hand and making a fire that engulfed the darkness with light.

Gazzy and Iggy stared at me in awe. They both then said that we would get along just fine,in unsion, while slapping me on the back.

"Great another pyro." Max muttered.

Nudge then started talking up a storm about how they blow all her clothes and it somehow ended with her asking about why she always sees cambell soup commercials. How she got there I don't know. We finished dinner and I lay my head down on my backpack, using it as a pillow. I fell asleep soon after but not before I realized that, I was smiling for the first time in a long time. In return, that made me smile bigger.

A\N. R&R(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I do not own maximum ride hey I am thinking about doing niggy tell me if you want me to or not oh and if I am mentioning her lil sister I will try to remember to capitalize she and her so you do not get confused .Unless I say otherwise than assume it is in Isa's pov.

I woke up soaking wet and in closer inspection I figured out so was the rest of the flock besides max. "Up and at em" she hollered laughing a little .Soon the rest of the flock and I started laughing too. I then saw fang and burst into laughter once again.

"You look like a penguin caught in an oil spill!" I managed through my laughter from my spot next to him. In return, I was glared at. Man, if looks could kill I would be dead 10 times over.

"Ommac! That is so true but I hate that penguins have to be in oil spills remember when we went to Antarctica and angel wanted a penguin but got lost or something like that and you got captured and then so did we and they tried to feed us bird seed –"she got cut off by all of us including her burst out laughing.

"Okay they fed you bird seed. That is a new low even for them." I said once I calmed down enough it was nice having people to relate to and I can tell they have just as many stories that I do and boy will it be fun sharing some others not so much. Angel giggled and we all looked at her funny because really WTF!

"HEY I DO NOT LIKE PROFANITY!" ANGEL SCREAMED. "And I was giggling because your thoughts are funny ow!" she exclaimed when I finally remembered to clamp my mind blocks down apparently it hurt her since she was still lurking through my thoughts. I remembered SHE and I always did that to the other mutants but they only lived a few days.

"What did you do to her?" Max exclaimed rushing over to her in her parental way almost tripping over one of the water bottles she used to spray us with.

"Calm," I gestured with my hands acting like she was a dog. "I just used my mind blocks I mean we have them for a reason."

"Yea I'll have to stay out of your mind dang you have strong mind blocks!" she exclaimed rubbing her forehead."

"Do you guys still use the language that all the mutants used to use to communicate with each other?" I questioned I also wanted to know what that fist stacking thing they did last night.

"Yep" angel answered popping the "P" then in my head she added _we always do that every night it is kind of like our ritual._

_Kay thanks_

_No problemo_

"_What your Spanish now!" _everybody started looking at me funny and I realized that I said that aloud.

"Maybe you should sit down and rest for a while." iggy cautioned smiling to let me know he was kidding. I stuck my tongue out at him but sat down anyways I mean hey why stand if you do not have to. Max passed out granola bars and for a while everything was quiet. Of course, with our hunger we devoured them in seconds. The weather seems to be clearing up I mean it stopped raining and everything but from what I gathered in the past seven days is that it was mid-January in Utah and there was no snow and when it was raining last week, it should be snowing. Dang global warming I am coming for you next.

" U and A guys let's head to dr. m's ." max shouted so we could hear her over nudges ear-bleeding chatter but, I didn't mind the chatter kept you from feeling lonely and thinking too much and for me thinking isn't always a good thing.

One by one we took off angel first then gazzy, nudge, iggy, and then fang. Max then gestured for me to go so I took a running start and managed to not be hit by any branches. Max then shortly followed after. Nudge and angel were currently in a debate about who was hotter nick or Joe Jonas. Max and fang were having one of those odd silent communications, and gazzy and iggy were planning some new kind of bomb choosing that this would be where I fit in the most I angled my wings slightly and let the wind take me over there.

"So which wire would make the biggest explosion?" gazzy asked looking extremely interested and curious.

"The red one because it has more ixon in it." Iggy answered attaching the red wire.

"Hey mind if I have some lessons?" I questioned nervously I really wanted to fit in and it did look really cool.

"Hey I am up for another student especially one that can shoot fire out of their hands." Iggy answered ecstatic.

"Definitely more bombs against those flyboys!" gazzy yelled giving me a high five, we probably looked weird right now, but then again we had wings so yeah. If they were this ecstatic about the fire shooting out of my hands, they would die five times over if they knew I could burst into flames.

"Cool I am not even into those bomb things but I wish I had that power." Yea like angel needed any more powers.

"How could you not like bombs you are my sister angel!" gazzy screamed theatrically. Angel and gazzy got into a pretend fight until they were interrupted by nudge.

MAX POV

"I'm hungry." Shocker guess who that was if you guessed nudge than give the women a prize. Or man ,.. .I guess.

"Let's head down I see a café we can eat there and then we will hit the sky's we should be there in another hour after that." I said glancing around for a good place to land. We went to the café and went through the normal stuff like the shocked waiters asking you want all that food. After that, we hit the skies and as I said, we were at my mom's in another hour. Immediately we were hit with the scent of chocolate chip cookies.

"OMG WHAT IS THAT SMELL!" Isa exclaimed mouth watering.

"That is the smell of max's mom's cookies they are the best." Iggy replied heading down and following the rest of us. As my mom opened the door, I forgot about how she never met Isa before. Ella came rushing down to since it was the afternoon on a Friday. After the normal hugs and squeals, my mom stood in front of Isa and asked, "Why who is this."

"This is Isa we found her yesterday and she has wings like us so we decided to keep her. Hope you don't mind one extra." I told her nervously hoping she did not mind.

"Welcome we have an extra bed glad I get to meet you."

"That's what they all say at first." Isa replied looking down. We all burst out laughing even if it was not that funny.

Isa's POV

"I swear ever one has wings but me!" Ella exclaimed. Well it is not all what it is cracked up to be.

R&R:) Thanks to Starry-Ride-is-awesome you made my day by reviewing, or night, or afternoon but whatever that does not matter thx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. I do not own maximum ride *starts crying*

OMG! I have died and gone to heaven. The flock was right you have not lived you life to the fullest until you tried maxs mom's chocolate chip cookies. Then again, SHE will not live life at all. I choked down a sob and went into the shower.

The boiling water scalded my back but I did not care SHE has been through more. SHE went through seven bullets and she went through death. _Death._ The word sent shivers down my spine because I can feel her out there. It seems like she is dead but things are not always what they seem. Is not that what people always say as if they say "home is where your heart is" but my heart is with L- her

. I need to be more careful I could not say HER name because SHE does not have one. I stepped into the warm steam, dried myself off with a light pink towel, and dressed in my normal jeans and T- shirt.

Ella let me have them since my clothes had mud and blood on them. Ha-ha, that rhymed. The flock Eveready had clothes here. I went to mine and max's room and laid down on my bed stomach first. Ella and Nudge share a room so do angel and gazzy and fang and iggy.

I learned about jeb- max's father. They trust him now I think I would to if I were in there position. Max sometimes even calls him dad even if she feels uncomfortable calling Dr. M mom. I can see where she comes from after all she lived with jeb for two years and loved him for ten more years before that.

I really like the flock it is kind of, like there my long lost family. Angel and Gazzy are super sweet and I love them. Nudge and I get along the best because we both like the same styles in clothes and music. I love how she talks so much. Less talking for me but, I still do not understand how she can talk and switch topics so fast and she can talk for ten minutes and not even stop for a breath. Iggy is definitely the ultimate pyro. Last but not least fang and max they are so cute together but they need to see how weird there silent conversations are. I mean WTF!

"Hey I do not like profanity." I heard angel scream from down the hall.

"Then do not read my mind unless you want me to put my mind blocks down!" I threatened.

"Kay!" she answered hurriedly. I did not want to scare her but I wanted to be alone right now. Only minutes later dreams joined in on my loneliness.

Fang POV

Right now, I was sitting at Dr. M's desk while her calculating eyes looked into mine for any hint of insincerity. Then she broke out into a smile.

"You hurt my daughter and I will kick your genetically mutated ass to next week. I would threaten you more but the flock needs you as a fighter against flyboys, m-geeks, and the school. Got it?"

"Yes, maam." I responded. She then put her hands up to her mouth in mock surprise.

"You just spoke to whole words." I fought the urge to smile I now knew where max got her sarcasm from. I did not know why she would ask such a question though. I would not hurt max. I couldn't. I love her. Thank god, my mind blocks were up.

Angel's POV

Why does everyone have their mind blocks up? Hmph. I also hate how powerful Isa's mind blocks are. I mean I could break through the others mind block, but I would not because I respect their privacy, but not hers. Well actually max's mind block's are powerful to and I cannot mind control max. I then zoned back into reality.

"… Don't you think angel?" Nudge asked. I nodded my head knowing it would be better to agree with her.

Dr. M's POV

I will never understand kids but definitely not teens. However, Isa is so skinny and tiny. I do not know what she is hiding but it is big. Such a tiny, tiny girl should not have to hide something so big but, I have a feeling things are not what they seem.

Isa's POV

I hate the sun when it wakes me up. While knowing the flock I have not been waking up the best. But then again it is better than being kicked awake by an oversized Chihuahua. A sudden wave of fear washed over me and I had a feeling that today would be a horrible day. Boy, you do not know how right I was.

Kind of cliffhanger thing R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. I do not own maximum ride and I am really sorry that the last chapter was so short I was looking over and realized it was only 809 words. I nearly died.

The voice told max we had to leave then because flyboys were heading here and so after max made a sarcastic remark about how that was the first non-riddle it gave her we were up in the air and flying away. We also made a note so Dr.M and Ella would not worry but of course, they would still worry.

Apparently, we did not leave fast enough because about 1,000 flyboys came up from behind us. Not trying to be a downer but there was no way we could when. Of course, we were ready because iggy heard them. I went into action along with the rest of the flock. One tried to punch me in the stomach but I flew up so it punched the air. SHE always did that. I shook my head this was no time to take a trip down memory lane. I dropped down a landed on its head causing it to fall out of the sky. My accomplishment was short lived when another one came up from behind me I dropped down, flew up from behind, and kicked its spine. It snapped in half and fell to the ground I felt sorry for whoever was down there.

"Down!" I heard iggy yell so that is exactly what I did I folded in my wings and went down there was a huge explosion and when I looked up there was only about 100 left.

"Take that you filthy scum!" total yelled. Oh yea I forgot about him. Whoops I do not see how I could forget him though with all his talking about the arts. I then remembered what I did one time at the school during "training." I took some fire and put threw it at the one in the middle. The gasoline and fire then caused the rest to explode.

"Report." I heard max yell.

"Just scraped up!" gazzy yelled.

"Broken wrist but it will be fine I think it was a clean break." Nudge told us.

"Bruised a little" iggy said.

"Fine." Literally, does fang ever talk?

"Isa are you okay?" max asked me.

"Yep nice explosion iggy." I replied.

"ANGEL!" max screamed realizing angel did not respond. We looked around but only for a second because we then saw angel barley keeping afloat. Max rushed over and grabbed her.

"I think I have a couple broken bones and I think I have a burn on my leg." Angel whimpered. Max looked at her leg and her knee down was badly burned. Max then took complete charge.

"Isa and gazzy go find the nearest forest, iggy start setting angel's bones and wrap them, fang get the burn cream and nudge look at your wrist and make sure it is a clean break we do not want it to heal wrong and then have to break it again."Max ordered while telling angel that it will be all right.

I took gazzy we flew to find a forest we did not have to fly to long. I made sure it had a lake because angel will probably want to soak her burn and we all are filthy. Thank god we all have bathing suits in our backpacks because showering naked would just be awkward. We then started our flight back to them. When we got back angels, bones were wrapped up and fang just finished putting the cream on her burn. It turned out that nudges break was not a clean cut so iggy wrapped that up to.

I led them to the lake and we all then got into different bushes to change. Angel was being helped by max since she was so beaten up. I stepped into the clearing with the lake everybody was there besides max and angel. Right as that thought crossed my mind they stepped out max carrying angel.

I stepped in the lake with the rest of them and scratched at the dried up blood and dirt. When I got it all off I looked up to see max cleaning herself and angel, iggy and gazzy talking, probably planning there next bomb, and fang sitting off to the side with no emotion like usual while nudge talked his ears off .Poor fang. Max finished cleaning angel and then laid her down and went over to sit by fang. Angel slowly got up and went over to nudge and they then started playing.

I got up and went over to iggy and gazzy. When they heard my footsteps they quickly changed the subject but when they saw it was only me they continued talking and asking me questions about chemicals apparently I had to pass the test to be a student. I thought it was weird because don't the students take the tests not the people trying to become students. Whatever I was just confusing myself.

I looked up to see max and fang kissing if it was any other couple or a different situation I would have taunted them but they needed this time alone and they were truly in love you could just tell by all their actions. The holding hands, the sitting next to each other even the occasional bickering. Therefore, I left them alone and hoped that they did not have asthma because they have not taken a breath for a while but that was only my one concern my other was that they might suck each other's face off.

SHE always thought it was wrong to interrupt something private. I had not thought about HER for a while and if I did, I was busy and had to stop thinking about HER. Therefore, without anything stopping me I went into detail about everything that SHE was. HER smile, HER laugh, HER wings, HER everything.

Max's POV (after attack)

"Report!" I yelled. I was so glad I did not think we were going to make it. I had to admit that fire thing Isa did was cool. It kind of felt as if she has been a part of the flock forever. Kind of but nobody will never have the bond that the flock does I do not care what people say water is thicker than blood.

"Just scraped up!" gazzy yelled. My little trooper I was so proud of him for being tough.

"Broken wrist but it will be fine I think it was a clean break." Nudge told us. Ouch that must hurt I have a broken ankle but I know it is a clean break I will have to make sure nudge's is.

"Bruised a little" iggy said.

"Fine." Would it kill fang to talk. Not that I minded it was what made him fang and I love him.

"Isa are you okay?" I asked Isa since she did not respond.

"Yep nice explosion iggy." she replied. Like I said before great another pyro but she will need to pass ig's test.

"ANGEL" I screamed realizing my baby did not respond. We looked around but only for a second because we then saw my little girl barley keeping afloat. I rushed over and grabbed her. I then took control seeing the shape she was in.

"Isa and gazzy go find the nearest forest, iggy start setting angel's bones and wrap them, fang get the burn cream and nudge look at your wrist and make sure it is a clean break we do not want it to heal wrong and then have to break it again." I ordered while telling angel that it will be all right.

Iggy came over and started setting her bones and wrapping them it killed hearing her scream and sob. It took a lot to have one of us cry. Fang came over with the cream and started to apply it.

( skipping lake scene up until the fax kiss)

I felt fang's lips brush against mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him back and put my hands around his neck. When kissing fang my brain always shorted out. I put my hands in his hair as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for an entrance. I obligued our tongues fought for dominance and eventually fang won. His tongue explored my mouth until I started to feel dizzy. I reluctantly pulled away. When I looked into his eyes I knew everything would be okay or at least for the moment.

A/N. I was going to write more but I have school tomorrow and my dad is kicking me off the computer. oh and i forgotabout total again so sorry. R&R:)


	5. AN

A/N. sorry if you people thought this was a chapter but I am currently stopping this story and working on my story iris. I will continue this once school is over and I have more time. Do not worry for me it is only 15 more days until summer break. Once again sorry.


End file.
